And Take it from the top!
by Perry Sutcliff
Summary: A dumping ground for my musical drabbles. give them a chance to live! some songs may have explicit lyrics.
1. Intro

And Take It from the Top C1

I got this idea when listening into my IPod. I decided I would listen to the song then try and put it into an NCIS situation, this is just my strange and diseased mind talking, kind of like musical drabbles but, most will be in a karaoke situation so don't like, don't read.

I will start posting then if you have any Ideas of songs to put in it then please do not hesitate to contact me.

Captainjojo XxX


	2. Set The Fire To The Third Bar

And Take it from the top

Set the Fire to the Third bar Lyrics

Artist (Band): Snow Patrol

Disclaimer: this song has already been invented but just for the purpose of this story jenny invented it.

AN: warning, song contains adult themes.

"Come on jenny give us a song!"

Jennifer shepherd the director of NCIS could not believe she had let herself be dragged by Abby into this "team" karaoke session.

"But I don't sing."

Cynthia chose this time to chip in.

"You sing beautifully!"

Jen shot her a look that said she wasn't helping.

"I don't know what to sing."

DiNozzo stood up.

"Come on. Make something up and McGeek can put some music to it on his nerd centre (computer). Think of … I don't know … Gibbs as a prompt!"

"ok then. But this isn't going to end well!"

She stood up and started to sing.

"I find the map and draw a straight line

Over rivers, farms, and state lines

The distance from 'A' to where you'd be

It's only finger-lengths that I see

I touch the place where I'd find your face

My finger increases of distant dark places

I hang my coat up in the first bar

There is no peace that I've found so far

The laughter penetrates my silence

As drunken men find flaws in science

Their words mostly noises

Ghosts with just voices

Your words in my memory

Are like music to me

I'm miles from where you are,

I lay down on the cold ground

I, I pray that something picks me up

And sets me down in your warm arms

After I have travelled so far

We'd set the fire to the third bar

We'd share each other like an island

Until exhausted, close our eyelids

And dreaming, pick up from

The last place we left off

Your soft skin is weeping

A joy you can't keep in

I'm miles from where you are,

I lay down on the cold ground

And I, I pray that something picks me up

and sets me down in your warm arms

I'm miles from where you are,

I lay down on the cold ground

and I, I pray that something picks me up

and sets me down in your warm arms"

Everybody sat with their mouths hanging open. Mike Franks and Fornell (who are somehow in this karaoke session) looked at each other and said one word;

"Paris!"

Jenny got up and climbed up towards her office.

"I said it wouldn't end well!"


	3. Bumpy Ride Mohombi

And Take it from the top

AN#1: WARNING, PLEASE READ! This has an adult theme throughout the entire song so I would be careful if I were you. I don't know if Abby can actually dance this dance or even knows this song but now she does!

"I can too!"

Gibbs walked into the bullpen only to be met with DiNozzo and Abby having a heated argument.

"What's going on?"

"There you are! Tony is saying I can't dance to 'normal' music," she turned back around to shout at DiNozzo "I CAN TOO!"

DiNozzo stood up behind his desk banging his knees in the process.

"Okay then, prove it!"

"Go then, just pick a random song!"

"Fine!"

McGee who had sneaked in and was rather enjoying this decided to play a song he thought Abby wouldn't know and would surprise Gibbs. To his surprise when the song started Abby started dancing like a pro although, Gibbs was quite shocked at the lyrics.

I wanna boom bang bang with your body yo

Were gonna rough it up before we take it slow

Girl lemme rock you rock you like a rodeo

(Its gonna be a bumpy ride)

I wanna boom bang bang with your body yo

Were gonna rough it up before we take it slow

Girl lemme rock you rock you like a rodeo

(Its gonna be a bumpy ride)

I wanna boom bang bang with your body yo

Were gonna rough it up before we take it slow

Girl lemme rock you rock you like a rodeo

(Its gonna be a bumpy ride)

[verse 1]

I wanna pull you over, pull you under

Make your body surrender to mine

Girl you can make me suffer, do whatever

Cuz I know youre one of a kind

Tell me who can love you, nobody

Hold you, nobody

Make your body wind, like me

You will never find someone like me

Who can love you, nobody

Hold you, nobody

Make your body wind, like me

You will never find someone like me

[chorus]

I wanna boom bang bang with your body yo

Were gonna rough it up before we take it slow

Girl lemme rock you rock you like a rodeo

(Its gonna be a bumpy ride)

I wanna boom bang bang with your body yo

Were gonna rough it up before we take it slow

Girl lemme rock you rock you like a rodeo

(Its gonna be a bumpy ride)

[verse 2]

Imma spin you around, push your buttons

Buy you plenty of stuff

Then ill take you down, to the bottom

Work you all the way to the top

Tell me who can love you, nobody

Hold you, nobody

Make your body wind, like me

You will never find someone like me

Who can love you, nobody

Hold you, nobody

Make your body wind, like me

You will never find someone like me

[chorus]

I wanna boom bang bang with your body yo

Were gonna rough it up before we take it slow

Girl lemme rock you rock you like a rodeo

(Its gonna be a bumpy ride)

I wanna boom bang bang with your body yo

Were gonna rough it up before we take it slow

Girl lemme rock you rock you like a rodeo

(Its gonna be a bumpy ride)

I wanna boom bang bang with your body yo

Were gonna rough it up before we take it slow

Girl lemme rock you rock you like a rodeo

(Its gonna be a bumpy ride)

[verse 3]

On top of my love gain and youre gonna get it tonight

Im focused im ready girl im gonna give it to you right

I wanna pull you over, pull you under

Make your body surrender to mine

Girl you can make me suffer, do whatever

Cuz I know youre one of a kind

[chorus]

I wanna boom bang bang with your body yo

Were gonna rough it up before we take it slow

Girl lemme rock you rock you like a rodeo

(Its gonna be a bumpy ride)

I wanna boom bang bang with your body yo

Were gonna rough it up before we take it slow

Girl lemme rock you rock you like a rodeo

(Its gonna be a bumpy ride)

I wanna boom bang bang with your body yo

Were gonna rough it up before we take it slow

Girl lemme rock you rock you like a rodeo

(Its gonna be a bumpy ride)

"Beat that!"

By this it was time to go so everyone filed out of the bullpen congratulating Abby. Every one except Gibbs who remained sat at his desk with his mouth hanging open in shock.


End file.
